Years of Sacrifice
by Tarafina
Summary: She hoped the world knew how much she and so many others had sacrificed. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Years of Sacrifice  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Tragedy/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #9 - Haunted  
**Word Count**: 945  
**Summary**: She hoped the world knew how much she and so many others had sacrificed.

**_Years of Sacrifice  
_**-1/1-

Chloe Sullivan was no more.

In 2009, she became Chloe Queen and on November 7th, 2019, she became a widow.

In 2026, she would stand at the front of the Justice League and direct them in a battle of the ages. The worst of their enemies stood before them, ready for a war to the death and she stood without fear. She wasn't sure which of them took her husband, but she'd been plagued with his death since. She'd become another person entirely, taking up her position as Lady Justice, ready to serve it to all who stepped over that line. She was strong, ready, and no matter what they threw at her, she never fell. She rose up in defiance, making her League bigger, better, and making it known that all who opposed them knew that they would pay for their sins.

War would rage for too long, for too many years. But by 2031 it would finally come to an end. She would stand, broken and battered, her knees quaking. Many of her people were dead, lost in their fight for freedom and justice. Few stood behind her, still alive and ready to help put the world back together, but they had won. They'd won the war and the world back. They could save the people, save them from the cruelty and constant despair.

Not her, though.

She finally fell to her knees and for the first time since she held her dying husband in her arms, willing him to live, she cried. Her shoulders fell, her body slumped and she felt the blood course from the wound where her heart laid. She'd finally given all of herself for the war; she'd finally completed what he wanted. "For you," she whispered, staring up at the dark sky. She felt the rain fall, dousing the earth, covering the still bodies that lay across the broken land.

_"Marry me," he called to her, his voice muffled by the downpour around them._

_"You're asking me now?" she asked, soaked to the bone and staring at from through quickly blinking eyes. "Oliver Queen! I thought you were more romantic than this!" She laughed, shaking her head._

_He reached for her, took her in his arms and started dancing them around. Her feet splashed in puddles and her head fell back, the rain slid down her and soaked her hair. He twirled her, humming an unknown tune beneath his breath. He dipped her back and pulled her forward until she was face to face with him once more._

_"Marry me and I'll show you romance for the rest of your life," he promised, his lips curved with a grin, his eyes soft and loving._

_"The rest of my life, huh?" Her mouth quirked, a brow lifting._

_He grinned, kissing the end of her nose. "Marry me, Sidekick..." He twirled her out and then back in, his arms wrapped tight around her, her back against his front, her head against his shoulder. He swayed them back and forth. "I took two planes and I ran here from Queen Towers... I'm not leaving until you say yes."_

_"What if I don't want you to leave?"_

_He kissed her temple, squeezing her in his arms. "Then I'll stay forever."_

_She smiled, tipping her head to kiss the underside of his chin. "I choose that."_

Forever was too short. He'd taken one blow too many and no matter how much she cried, how much she willed her powers to work, to save him, how much she begged God to take her instead, he died...

_"Look at me," he whispered, his voice choked, his chest heaving and jerking._

_She stared down at him, her face burning with tears. "Help is coming, Ollie."_

_He touched her face, his finger following a tear down her cheek. "Save the world."_

_"I don't care about the world..." She shook her head. "All I want is to save_ you_."_

_He smiled up at her, mouth shaking with the effort. "Do this for me... Please... Save the world for me..."_

_"Okay," she breathed, nodding. "Okay."_

_"And then... Then we'll get our forever..." His breathing was labored. "I almost wish... I could take you... with me..."_

_She shook her head, sobbing heavily. "I wish I could come," she breathed._

_He ran his fingers down her face and her eyes fell closed at his touch. "I love you, Sidekick." His hand fell._

_"No, no, nononono..." She collapsed against his chest, pleading for him to come back._

On November 7th, 2031, Chloe Queen died.

She laid with her fellow heroes, staring at the sky as the rain fell in waves. For the first time in twelve years, she was at peace. His death didn't kill her a little more each day, his face no longer woke her from dreams in agonized loss, her arms didn't ache to hold him, her mouth to kiss him. She didn't have to put on the stoic face, keep her shoulders straight and play the strong fighter. She'd been broken for twelve long years, haunted by the loss of her most treasured person... And now she was dying, going to join him in their forever. She took her last breath as she stared up, the sun peeking through clouds and she hoped this was good enough, she hoped she'd saved the world enough. Because she couldn't go on any longer, not without him. She was done.

At 8:34 pm, Chloe Queen was no more and the world was officially given a new start, saved to try once more. She hoped it knew what she and so many others had sacrificed. All these years... for them. For him.


End file.
